Addicted to You
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: Bella escuchaba el dictado, al mismo tiempo que veía las manos de aquel esplendoroso hombre recorrer su cabello cobrizo, pidiendo en su mente que le pidiera que dejara el dictado y tomara su cabello entre sus manos. One-Shot. Lemmon. BxE.


_Música: Florence and the machine-Addicted to love. _

_Addicted to you._

Otro pesado día en la oficina, haciendo los trámites, cambiando el papeleo, moviendo de lugar algunas cajas y llevando café a su jefe Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, uno de los hombres más codiciados según la revista Times. Y uno de los máximos amores platónicos de Bella. Se lo imaginaba desnudo, glorioso y esplendorosamente desnudo. Lo veía tomar su café y pensaba en que se sentiría ser aquella taza en la que el pegaba los labios y chupaba de una manera que hacía a Bella perderse en sus pantaletas.

Aquel hombre no tenía ningún tipo de decencia, al momento en el que acomodaba su corbata, lo hacía de una manera que convertía las piernas de cualquier chica en gelatina, al relamer el azúcar que se escondía en sus labios, y al momento en el que entraba a alguna habitación, la excitación de toda empleada se hacía presente.

Su voz, profunda y sensual, ordenaba a Bella que tomara nota de las últimas cifras perdidas y ganadas de la empresa.

Bella escuchaba el dictado, al mismo tiempo que veía las manos de aquel esplendoroso hombre recorrer su cabello cobrizo, pidiendo en su mente que le pidiera que dejara el dictado y tomara su cabello entre sus manos.

Sus labios se movían de manera tentadora mientras el dictaba números y palabras sin sentido en algunos momentos para ella.

Así era Edward Cullen, la tentación de cualquier mujer, el deseo de cualquiera.

Se había hecho tarde e Isabella aún no terminaba el reporte que su jefe le había pedido, se había retrasado un poco mientras observaba a través de su enorme puerta transparente como su jefe se mordía el labio al ver alguna complicación, o como relamía sus labios al ponerse pensativo.

Era imposible trabajar con aquel adonis moviéndose de aquella manera.

-Hasta mañana.

Se despidió educadamente, casi sin mirarla. Salió corriendo de la oficina, Isabella no entendía porque siempre huía de ella de aquella manera, aunque tenía una leve idea de que él ya se había dado cuenta de aquella atracción que comenzaba a volverla loca.

Esa noche, como casi todas, Bella se toco a ella misma mientras estaba en la bañera, tocaba su intimidad con tanta desesperación como la que sentía cuando veía a aquel imperioso hombre pasearse por la oficina.

No podía evitar pensar que aquella mano que la tocaba y la recorría, no era la de ella sino la de Edward, Edward Cullen. Aquel hombre que la tenía muerta de deseo.

No podía hacer nada nuevo con su imagen, se lamentaba en las mañanas el hecho de que no pudiera hacerse ver más atractiva o más sexy para él. No, ella era así. Simple, pensaba, simplemente Bella.

Se vistió con una camiseta escotada que denotaba la línea de sus pechos, encima de la camiseta una blusa blanca y una falda de color negra que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, era pegada y si se movía un poco más de la cuenta, toda su ropa interior saludaba al espectador.

Se maquillo como acostumbraba, con un poco de maquillaje y brillo labial. Arreglo su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y zapatos de tacón que la hacían verse, algunos centímetros más alta.

Tomo el papeleo en el que había estado trabajando y se dirigió a su jaula de pasión. Aquella jaula que encerraba al depredador más peligroso que ella hubiese conocido.

En cuanto entro a la oficina, el jefe se puso especialmente nervioso, cerró inmediatamente la puerta de su oficina y pidió no ser molestado por nadie. A través de las puertas transparentes Bella podía apreciar como ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza y preocupada se preguntaba qué era lo que podía molestar a aquel hombre.

-Bella, ¿puedes traerme un café?

-Enseguida.

Se levanto como un rayo, no desaprovechaba ni una sola oportunidad de estar cerca de aquel hombre y no oler aquella esencia tan masculina que él denotaba.

Tomo la taza y con cuidado la llevo a su oficina, pero en el momento de colocarla en el escritorio, Edward se levantó bruscamente tirando todo el café encima de su blusa blanca.

-Lo siento Isabella, lo siento.

Edward tomo una servilleta y trato de limpiar a Bella, sin darse cuenta acariciaba sus pechos y tragaba en seco. Bella lo disfrutaba, quería tomar aquellas manos y hacer que acariciaran su intimidad.

-¿Señor Cullen? –La voz de la secretaría los sacó a ambos de su trance –La sala de conferencias ya esta lista.

Edward se separó bruscamente mientras sonrojado salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

Bella se quedó con la respiración acelerada y el deseo a flor de piel, se sentía completamente caliente y hambrienta de aquel hombre, miró su blusa y se dio cuenta de que era un desastre.

Se fue con las piernas temblorosas hacía su pequeña oficina frente a la de su jefe y se quito la blusa blanca.

Sabía que sus pezones se transparentaban a través de la camiseta así que apenada volvió a ponerse la blusa sucia.

La amarro para disimular la mancha café y trato de proseguir, sin mucho éxito, en su trabajo sin pensar en su jefe, en el sensual y sexualmente atractivo Edward Cullen.

Se había hecho tarde de nuevo y ella no podía salir debido a que no se concentraba por pensar en él. Todos se habían ido de la oficina, incluso Edward que no lo había visto volver de la sala de conferencias, pero su abrigo seguía en el perchero.

La blusa ya le incomodaba, la sentía húmeda y pegajosa, por lo que decidió quitársela de una vez, aprovechando que no había nadie, la colgó en su silla y se cruzo la puerta para entrar en la oficina de su jefe.

Miró el abrigo de Edward y se pregunto porque no había vuelto por él. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se volvió bruscamente para salir de ahí.

Pero los ojos verdes, brillantes de lujuria de Edward Cullen la detuvieron.

Ahí estaba, con la corbata aflojada y la camisa desfajada, mirándola como si estuviese a punto de devorarla, dio una zancada y se acerco a ella. Su mirada estaba perdida en la camiseta transparente de Bella.

-Señor Cullen…

Dijo Bella nerviosa, pero Edward la callo tomándola rudamente por la cintura y acercándola hacia él, callando todas sus pasiones con un fuerte gemido al sentir el aliento de Bella. Bella no tardó en responder y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Edward.

Edward tomo sus glúteos haciendo que sus piernas subieran hasta su cintura, la cargo con deseo, queriendo probarla, chuparla y hacerla suya.

Con una mano tiro todas las cosas de su escritorio y la recostó sobre él, sin ninguna explicación o palabra, ambos sabían lo que querían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La despojo lentamente de su camiseta y pudo apreciar los pezones, duros y levantados para que él los pudiera disfrutar, chupar, morder y excitar cuantas veces quisiera. Con una mano acaricio el pecho derecho y la otra la uso para acariciar la intimidad de Bella.

Bella gimió, gimió como la tigresa que llevaba rasguñando su interior tanto tiempo. Desabrocho la camisa de Edward, para encontrarse con un buen trabajado y pálido abdomen, se levanto como pudo sin quitar ninguna de las manos de Edward y lamio cada centímetro de aquel pecho, mordió y saboreo lo que en sus sueños era nada en comparación de la excitante y mojada realidad.

-Estas tan mojada.

Su boca se acomodo en el pezón de Bella, mordiéndolo y chupándolo como si este contuviera el elixir de la vida, introdujo un dedo en ella y mordió su otro pezón.

Bella grito al sentir el dedo dentro de ella, y cuando sintió el segundo todo su cuerpo tembló, los dedos de Edward entraban y salían incitándola a correrse de inmediato.

Sacó sus dedos y los metió en la boca de Bella, quería que ella también probara lo exquisita que era.

Se puso de rodillas y mordió suavemente su clítoris, provocando un grito intenso de placer en Bella, su vientre comenzaba a arder y su intimidad quemaba al sentir la boca de su deseo chuparla y morderla. Edward metió su lengua, probándola, saboreándola y disfrutando cada gemido y grito que Bella le ofrecía.

Se levanto y Bella hizo lo mismo, recuperándose del placer que sentía en las piernas se puso de rodillas sobre el escritorio y quito los pantalones de Edward con impaciencia.

Su posición dejaba una vista perfecta de sus glúteos desnudos para Edward, Edward tiro su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la excitación de sentir su miembro en la boca de Isabella, el también la había soñado.

Bella, lo chupaba y probaba, disfrutando de ver los ojos en blanco de su jefe. Dejo de meterlo en su boca y lo puso entre sus pechos. Notar el miembro hinchado de Edward, provocaba gemidos enormes de placer en ella.

Edward se sentía desesperado, quería entrar en ella, sentir su calor, poseerla, tocar sus pechos y hacerse el dueño de su boca.

La levanta del escritorio con desesperación, la recarga sobre la pared transparente y la penetra con desesperación, las piernas de Bella se han convertido en gelatina al sentir a aquel miembro tan enorme dentro de ella. Grita de placer al sentir que él se mueve, haciendo que su espalda desnuda sienta el frío vidrio de la puerta.

La penetra cada vez más rápido y profundo, sus manos recorren sus pechos y su lengua se abre paso en la boca de ella, mientras Bella toma el aliento de Edward como si fuera suyo, muerde su hombro cada vez que quiere gritar del placer. Sus cuerpos sudados y calientes se resbalan el uno con el otro.

Isabella deshace el agarre de sus piernas con la cintura de él y sus pies, aún con los tacones, tocan el suelo.

Edward la gira y hace que sus pechos, duros y excitados toquen la puerta ahora no tan fría y la recarga sobre él mientras entra en ella ahora por detrás.

-¡Oh, Bella!- grita Edward excitado –no sabes hace cuanto quería hacer esto.

Bella intenta no desmayarse debido al placer y disfruta las embestidas del enorme miembro de Edward.

-¡Me voy a correr Bella!

Pero Bella no quería que el saliera de ella.

-Córrete dentro de mí.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, con un grito de placer que se podría decir el portero también escucho.

Cayeron al piso y por unos minutos se miraron el uno al otro completamente desnudos, mientras Edward masajeaba el pecho de Bella.

Se pusieron, de pie y Edward ayudo a Bella a ponerse su blusa, la abotono y beso cada uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Isabella abotona del mismo modo la camisa de Edward y le da un suave beso en los labios.

-Hacía días que no podía comer, tenía la garganta seca, no podía ni siquiera respirar. Necesitaba solo un beso, un beso tuyo para poder calmar este ardor que me quemaba la garganta.

El tomo su cintura y su voz se hizo solo un susurro para el oído de Bella.

-Deseaba entrar en ti, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Apretó sus glúteos, provocando un jadeo de Bella.

Así se convirtió en la pequeña rutina de Edward y Bella, esperar a que toda la oficina se fuera, para gritar y correrse de placer.

_Soy una pervertida, lo sé hahaha. ¿Reviews? ;) _


End file.
